


SHOTS!

by oddegg



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, Erik is Evil and we like it, Gen, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/pseuds/oddegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the 1stclass-kink meme: The kids start a drinking game where they take a shot every time Charles says "groovy" or "my friend."<br/>They are always drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHOTS!

Charles was very concerned about the students’ behaviour recently. They all seemed to be acting so _vague_ all the time, like their concentration was impaired, and the night before after speaking to him for a while he’d noticed that Hank had actual trouble focusing and was rather flushed. The water Hank had kept sipping throughout the conversation hadn’t seemed to help at _all_.

So after breakfast (and that was another thing, they were all _very_ quiet and moving like they felt delicate. Raven was even wearing sunglasses, claiming a headache) he told them to meet him in the drawing room for a talk. They’d all looked at each other and then Alex had sighed “I’ll bring along some ‘tea’.”

Charles beamed “Tea would be lovely, Alex. Thank you, my friend.” Raven abruptly put her head down on the table and Charles gave her a worried look as he went for the door. That headache must be very bad.

As he left he could have sworn he heard Sean make a distressed noise and mutter something about _‘too early in the morning. Yesterday’s groovython was bad enough…’_

Perhaps ‘groovython’ was a new game the children were playing?

* * *

When the student trailed into the drawing room Charles was frowning at the sideboard table, puzzled as to why there were so many bottles of alcohol out on it and why so many seemed to be half empty. He didn’t remember him and Erik drinking that much recently.

But he brightened as the children sat down and smiled at Alex as he passed Charles a cup and saucer before handing round cups to the others. Oddly enough the boy seemed to have picked up the small espresso cups for them rather than full size tea cup he’d given Charles but he supposed that was because Alex was usually a coffee drinker. He decided not to say anything so as not to embarrass the lad.

He took a sip of tea ( _ahh_ , Earl Grey…) before putting it to the side and clasping his hands in front of him. “I wanted to have a talk with you all because I feel you may be struggling with your situations here. Now, I know dealing with your mutations is difficult but you need to see how very groovy they are.”

Raven sighed and pushed her cup toward Alex, who picked up the teapot and poured her and the rest of the group a drink of the amber fluid. To Charles’ surprise none of them added milk and they all gulped the drinks back in one go, ignoring the fact that the tea must surely be very hot. Hank shuddered afterward and Charles suddenly understood. Alex probably hadn’t prepared the tea with properly boiling water. There was nothing worse than lukewarm tea.

He decided to carry on with his talk. “My friends…”

All of the children pushed their cups forward for more tea.

* * *

Charles stood in the hallway, feeling distressed. His little chat didn’t seem to have lifted their spirits in any way! In fact, after only twenty minutes Raven had stood up and, saying something about Hank being ill and not being able to take anymore, had actually pushed him out of the room!

He looked at the next door along, the one that led to the library. Perhaps Erik…?

Erik was sitting by the window, reading a Folio edition of Hamlet. He looked up as Charles came in.

“Erik, I’ve just been speaking to the children next door and I need your advice, my friend. I-”

Erik put up a hand and cut him off, saying gravely “One moment, Charles.” Then he laid the book aside, went past Charles to the still open door and leaned out to bellow at the top of his voice “ _ **SHOTS!**_ ”

There was a chorus of groans from the drawing room and Charles stood bewildered as Erik sauntered back to his seat and picked up his book again. He gave Charles a bright smile and said “I’m sorry Charles, what were you saying?”

Charles blinked at the strange behaviour but decided to ignore it. “It’s just that – well, I try to speak to them on their level and be a bit groovy but…”

He trailed off as Erik held up a finger, put down the book again, got up again and again went to the door to yell “ _ **SHOTS!**_ ”

Charles huffed angrily and put his hands on his hips. “Look, my friend-”

Erik leaned out of the door “ _ **SHOTS!**_ ”

There was a slightly muffled _‘oh for fuck’s sake!’_ from next door and what sounded like someone falling over.

Charles was beyond puzzlement now. He couldn’t work out what was going on and said plaintively “Erik…?” but before he could continue there was a shuffle noise from the hall and Sean appeared in the doorway, swaying slightly until he leaned against the frame. His voice was slightly slurred as he said “ _Please_ , for the love of god, stop it! It’s not even noon yet and I’m drunker than my Uncle Michael at a St Patrick’s Day wedding!”

Drunk? His students were getting _drunk_?! Charles was horrified! He burst out “This is absolutely NOT groovy behaviour!”

Sean moaned and started to slide slowly down the doorframe. Erik laughed delightedly and yelled “ _ **SHOTS!**_ ” through the door again and there was a despairing cry from the drawing room. Then, after a long moment where Charles honestly didn’t know where to even _start_ , there was the sound of someone being very, very ill next door.

In a faint voice Sean said “I think that was Hank boaking on the Persian rug.”

Erik said thoughtfully “Perhaps next time you should smoke up every time he puts his fingers to his forehead.”

Sean looked up at him, slightly green, and said “There’s not enough Mary Jane in the _world_ , man!”


End file.
